


Luke, please

by MissHappy



Series: Adopted [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Calum and Michael are only mentioned sadly, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ever yell at someone to wake them up, specially if that someone is a moody, cranky baby like Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke, please

**Author's Note:**

> yeh this is crappy and short but I needed to post something ;-; and this has been saved on my archives for months now. enjoy?

“Luke please, I’m begging you, let me change you, don’t you want to be all clean again?” Ashton pleaded the writhing boy on the bed, who seemed to not find a comfortable position to let the older change his wet nappy.

Or at least that was what Ashton expected was the problem. Luke had been giving him a hard time since the boy woke up hours before. The reason why was still unknown by the hazel-eyed. Luke did though, kind of…And blamed it all on Ashton - after all, his adoptive father knew how bad humored he was on the mornings, so ordering him to get up and take a shower by yelling at him from the kitchen was what had set up his fussy, begrudging mood. In a rebellious manner, Luke had resisted the need to pee since the moment he was woken up, and requested Ashton to put him on a diaper -since he hadn’t been wearing one from the day before- so in the moment he needed to be changed, he would throw the small fit the older was dealing with at the moment.

“Luke, I know you hate to be in a soaked nappy, why are you being such a handful right now?” Ashton asked after finally removing Luke’s shorts from his day-by-day growing legs. “I’m not comfortable” he whined, trying to get away from the curly-headed by scooting back to the headboard. “Of course you aren’t baby-” he grabbed Luke by the hips to bring him closer again. “-If you stayed still so I can change you that could be fixed”. However, the boy was determined on his ridiculous tantrum. He squirmed around and tried to reach the dummy on the bedside table, just when Ashton had been able to un-tap the diaper from him. The hazel-eyed grabbed it before him though, and hid it on the first drawer of the table. “I’ll give it to you when we are done”.

Luke’s eyes widened at that, Ashton had never refused the boy of his dummy - especially when he was being changed - so that only made him fussier. The blond boy turned his body once again to open the drawer and take his dummy, nonetheless being stopped by the older grasping his wrist, “No Luke, later” this only caused Luke to let out a loud screech: “Want it now!” he struggled to get rid of the other man’s strong grip. “Alright” Ashton said, already tired of the unnecessary situation Luke was putting him through. The 23-year old turned the boy around in one swift movement, lifted his small hips with an arm around his waist and landed five sharp but quick smacks to his padded bottom, just like he knew would embarrass Luke the most. When he turned him around again, the boy was sporting a deep flush on his cheeks and the tip of his ears, trying his best to make himself as small as possible by curling in a ball.

“Are you done acting like a brat or do I need to take your diaper off and give you a proper spanking?” The older didn’t even need to yell, yet his voice echoed through the whole room, provoking goose bumps to rise on Luke’s skin. Ashton took the younger’s silence as a yes and proceeded to finally end changing Luke, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was no rash present on his boy. He took the light-blue pacifier from the table and positioned on the boy’s lips, watching as Luke cautiously took it on his mouth and sucked eagerly now that he had a source of comfort.

“Come on now, Michael and Calum will come in like an hour, you want to hang out with them right?” He asked calmly, hands on his hips and staring down at Luke. “Mikey’s gonna come?” He asked shyly, slowly sitting up, scanning the room in search of his stuffed penguin, looking up when Ashton spoke again. “Yeah, that’s why I told you to shower, and apparently why you decided to put up an act” he retorted. “Sorry” Luke whispered, “I didn’t know they were gonna come.”

“It’s no excuse at all, and you know it Luke, you just wanted to be a brat for the hell of it” the older said harshly while gathering the supplies he used to change the boy. Luke couldn’t help the whimper that came out after getting talked upon so rudely - it was definitely something that didn’t happen often - and he was pretty mortified now. “I’m gonna be good now, promise” he reached to hold onto Ashton’s shirt, tugging on it so the older man would look at him. It worked, because soon Ashton was staring into the biggest puppy eyes on the world, heart clenching at the sight. “Carry me please” Luke requested, hands gripping the older’s shirt, raising his body to rest on his knees.

“You seriously make it hard to scold you” the curly headed sighed while picking the boy up and placing him on his hip, bouncing the blond to calm him. Luke beamed happily and hugged Ashton, removing his dummy to plant a kiss on the side of the hazel-eyed head, putting it again after. “I love you, I’m sorry, again”

“I know my boy – let’s go wait for Mikey and Calum yeah? I know you’re excited to see Michael again huh?”

“SHUT UP! It’s not like that at all!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wish, leave a prompt!! <3 I'll be happy to fulfill  
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
